Motor vehicles typically include storage bins disposed on or in various interior trim components, such as center consoles, dash boards, door panels and arm rests. The storage bins are utilized to hold beverages, cell phones, and other personal items. Traditional storage bins have a fixed size that may be either too large, or too small, for many items.